


Magic Incarnate

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [88]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor anything affiliated with it.So, yet another something my mind has decided to make me write. I like the whole higher power helping Harry thing, so I am going to go for that. I have done it in the past, some stories and snippets, but, meh, I like it. Please, enjoy if you can.
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Magic Incarnate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor anything affiliated with it. 
> 
> So, yet another something my mind has decided to make me write. I like the whole higher power helping Harry thing, so I am going to go for that. I have done it in the past, some stories and snippets, but, meh, I like it. Please, enjoy if you can. 

Harry Potter wandered, with no real purpose, out of Hogwarts. He let his feet carry him as he was in a stupor, especially after the events of the past few days. He was being accused of being dark, and evil, just because he could talk to snakes. It was... ugh it was aggravating! Harry was not normal, not in the slightest, as most assumed he was not. After all, 'he' defeated a dark lord when he could barely comprehend more than who his mother and father were, so clearly he was amazing. Or, as it seemed now, a dark lord in training. He snorted softy and kicked a rock he encountered. He was different, sure, but it was due to what he had been forced to do since he was young. 

  
  


Though only twelve, Harry had wisdom about him due to the loving  _ care  _ of his relatives. He snarled softly at the thought, and wondered if at his age he should be thinking about the vindictive thoughts that now flooded his mind. He snorted and took his wand out, starting to fire hexes and curses at the trees he had arrived to now that he realized his feet had taken him into the forest. Sure, it was forbidden, but the headmaster had seen it fit to send him and two other students into the forest for a bloody detention. He wondered if maybe he'd die here, and that morbid thought made him sigh. 

  
  


That was no line of thought for a twelve year old, but it was how it was with how much shit had been piled on him in the past several months. He blinked when he felt something new, something... different. It felt serene, yet powerful and dangerous. He turned to see a small cave that led into the ground, and it seemed to be calling to him. He bit his lip and frowned, keeping his wand out and then making his way to said cave. Sure, he should have turned tail and left, but well... What was the worst that could happen? Best case scenario it was a magical item to prove he wasn't bloody evil! Worst case? He died. Not like it was something he hadn't thought of in the past few days. 

  
  


Huffing to himself Harry ventured into the cave, noticing how it thrummed with magic. He felt it in his bones, his very core, and it felt... oh merlin it felt good! He wanted to weep in joy at how amazing it felt, and he found himself wiping his eyes at doing just that. He didn't audibly cry, but it wasn't like it was a bad cry. He walked further into the cave and then paused at the sight before it. He was... it was, he couldn't describe it. Well, he could, but it was odd regardless. He instead just tilted his head, in confusion and part amusement. 

  
  


Sitting not twenty feet from him was a woman who was literally glowing. It was not an overly vibrant glow, but it was brighter than the ethereal sheen that ghosts had about them. He knew, seeing as Hogwarts was full of them. He bit his lip and noticed that said woman was weaving a basket, with the most wonderfully serene smile on her face. She hummed and when she finished with her current piece of work she put it behind her. It then shimmered and vanished before she blinked and looked up. 

  
  


"Oh, hello there, young man." The woman spoke, her voice like the sound of a woman greeting her child. She waved her hand and a chair appeared next to her. "Come, sit, child. Would you care for something to drink, perhaps to eat?" The woman asked, and got a tentative nod from the pre-teen before he spoke softly. 

  
  


"Some tea, please. I am not a big... fan of pumpkin juice." Harry said, wrinkling his nose and she giggled, which sounded like the soft tinkle of wind chimes. He sat down next to her and sighed lightly, it felt even better sitting next to her.

  
  


"Go on, child, ask your question." She spoke, as if she could read his mind. 

  
  


"Who... are you?" Harry asked, thanking her for the tea with a murmur after taking his cup and taking a slow sip. 

  
  


"I don't really have a name, Harry Potter." The woman said simply and he froze, but she continued. "I am everywhere, and I cannot be seen unless desired. I was given the name, Aurora, due to my robes." She gestured to said attire, and he saw it swirled like the Aurora Borealis, a lovely, mesmerizing sight. "So tell me, child, who sent you to check on me?" She smiled softly after her question. "Was it Godric, perhaps Helga?" She paused, before she gasped. "Salazar? Oh, has he finally admitted that I am who I say I am?" She asked, surprised, but with a pleasantness to it. 

  
  


"What? You... no. I uhm... was wandering in the forbidden forest. I saw your cave and came here..." Harry said, and then paused after he answered, before speaking. "You knew the four founders?" He asked with a whisper and her eyebrow rose. 

  
  


"What year is it, child?" The woman, Aurora, asked gently, stopping the weaving of her basket, completely paying attention. 

  
  


"Uh... It's December 22nd, 1992." Harry responded and she gasped, a look of sorrow on her face, and he felt the sorrow hit him. He had never felt sadder in his life, it hurt. It was a feeling of complete and utter despair, but then it was replaced with a desire. A need to hug the woman sitting next to him who had silent tears streaming down her face. And Harry, ever the Gryffindor, did just that. She was surprised for a moment but returned the hug. The both of them sharing a silent few moments before she sniffed and pulled away. 

  
  


"Do forgive me, Harry. I did not know I had taken such a long furlough, those who you call the founders I call my friends." Aurora said, sighing softly and wiping her eyes as well as his, both chairs merging so they sat next to each other. 

  
  


"To answer your question more completely, I go by Aurora, but more simply I am magic." The kind woman said, as she smiled and stroked his cheek, and he shuddered at the feeling his core emitted, like it was reunited after years of absence. "I wander this world, speaking to those of the few that have my gift, and enjoy most every moment of it. Tell me, Harry... why you felt it necessary to traverse the forest by your lonesome." She stroked his cheek and he leaned into it, and then he spoke. He spoke at length, telling her of his years before Hogwarts, and then his year and some change at Hogwarts. She listened, nodding every now and then, but made no change in her sweet smile and gentle caress. 

  
  


"So here I am. Just... I am so tired, Ms. Magic. I just... I can't take it anymore. I just want to be at peace, study, learn magic, and make friends." Harry said, before he sniffed softly and then, finally acting like the twelve year old boy he was, wept as she held him. His hurt bled off of him, deep body wracking sobs filling the small room they were in, her robes stained with his tears, but she did not care. This child was so full of sorrow, pain, and he was far too young for so much. It was then she made a decision, because who would deny her anything, truly? 

  
  


"My sweet young child, you are not alone. Not any longer, and I will make sure that you are cared for." Aurora said as she smiled, speaking soothingly, but he sniffed and spoke, an unconscious bite to his words. 

  
  


"I'll never be cared for. I am a dark lord one day, a hero the next." The young boy said, sniffing and apologizing for staining her robes. "And the Headmaster will just... send me back to my relatives." He spat the last word out, and got a gentle kiss to his head. 

  
  


"You just leave that to me, my sweet child. Now, how about you and me take a little trip back to the castle, hmm?" She smiled and got up with him, a wave of her hand had him cleaned up and made her robes spotless. 

  
  


"Are you sure, Ms. Magic?" He asked, feeling comfortable, yet at the same time nervous he was wasting her time. 

  
  


"Quite sure indeed, my sweet child. Come then, I am sure my lovely Hogwarts would love to see me again." She took his hand and then walked with him out of the cave and then Harry gasped at what he saw next as they walked. The forest itself seemed to be more vibrant, the auburn and dead foliage due to winter and the like taking on a cleaner, more alive hue. The snow shaken off from the leaves and from around where they two stepped, it was amazing. 

  
  


"I am magic, my sweet child, and the forest brims with it. It welcomes me back." She smiled and stroked his forehead, unbeknownst to him removing a certain piece of a bothersome dark lord. The scar turned into a barely recognizable line on his head, and he felt like a weight had been lifted from him. She glanced around and noticed it was dark, and a quick hum had her knowing that it was dinner time. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


The Hogwarts professors were in a bit of a tizzy. Why? Well because Harry Potter was currently missing. He had skipped most of his classes that day, as well as lunch. It was the winter Solstice, where magic was most potent, so it was very possible he had found someplace to hide. Minerva McGonagall was worried for her cub, even if he was a parselmouth, he was still one of hers. His two friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, had not seen him since breakfast, and it seemed Ronald was not exactly... upset about it. He had been raised to the fact that all abilities connected with you-know-who were evil and dark, so he was conflicted. 

  
  


Ms. Granger was worried for her friend, obviously, but she couldn't exactly go out and look for him. One, it was foolish, and two she seemed keen on the idea that the adults would take care of it. Minerva sighed and looked at the Headmaster, who seemed to be not bothered in the slightest about the absence of Harry. She frowned at that, and then glanced at the other teachers who were just sitting down to eat, surely Harry would return for dinner. 

  
  


The doors to the great hall opened slowly and in stepped two figures, one being their wayward second year, the other being a woman who wore the most beautiful robes. Minerva was the first to get up, and the first to reach Harry as the assembled students started to murmur and whisper, making Harry tense softly before he got a light caress to his head from the woman. 

  
  


"Mr. Potter, Where have you been? We have been looking all over for you!" Came the relieved, yet exasperated tones of his head of house. Harry had at least the decency to look chastised, not daring to look her in the eyes, but he did respond. 

  
  


"I'm sorry professor, but I just had to get away from all the whispers and the not so nice teasing." Harry replied, shuffling uneasily before glancing up tentatively. She sighed and nodded curtly, before looking at the woman.

  
  


"I assume you found Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked, getting a nod and a serene smile in return. "Well, thank you, Miss." She turned to Harry. "Sit at your table, Mr. Potter. We shall discuss this after dinner." She frowned when Harry did not move, at least until the woman spoke. 

  
  


"Go on, Harry. I will not go back on my promise." Aurora smiled and kissed his cheek, making him smile before he went off to sit at the end of the table, alone save for a relieved Hermione. The woman turned back at the still present deputy and smiled yet again. 

  
  


"It has been years since I attended a Hogwarts feast, would it be terribly imposing for me to partake?" She asked softly, Minerva giving her a critical eye before responding in the positive. "Thank you, Deputy Headmistress." With a gentle nod of her head she went and sat across from Harry, smiling at the young man which seemed to make him straighten up with delight. Minerva would have plenty of questions for Harry. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Harry sat in a rather overly cushioned chair in front of the headmaster’s desk. He was avoiding eye contact with the older man, for reasons spoken to him by Aurora, but he was not being completely rude. 

  
  


"You gave us quite the fright, Mr. Potter. I am also aware that you missed all of your classes, and that cannot go unpunished." Dumbledore said, and Harry winced at the words of the headmaster, but nodded softly. Dumbledore frowned as the young man was not looking in the eye, and thus his passive Legilimency could not be used. 

  
  


"Potter, who was that woman you burdened with your presence?" Spoke Severus Snape, agitated that the spawn of James Potter had all of them spending precious time looking for him, it was agitating. 

  
  


"Her name is Aurora, sir. I found her out... uh, in the forest." Harry replied, before he winced at the 'What!?' from his Head of House and was about to respond when the door opened. Dumbledore looked up with a surprised glance; he had not even been notified. 

  
  


"He stumbled upon my home, and was rather polite when he did so. He was no burden at all, Severus Tobias Snape." The woman, Aurora, spoke with her genial tone. Snape sneered at her and all he got was a smile in return. His passive probe slipped into her eyes as they locked with each other, but all he found was nothing. Sheer emptiness that confused and worried him when he pulled out, giving her a critical eye. 

  
  


"Ah, do come in my dear." Dumbledore spoke, the first to come out of the collective stupor. "Please, have a seat." He gestured to the spot next to Harry, and was about to make a seat for her when she did it for him, with a flick of her wrist. 

  
  


"Thank you, Albus. Aurora will do fine, however." She sat down while speaking, merging the seat with Harry's, who smiled up at her gently as he scooted closer. 

  
  


"Yes, of course. So, you live in the forest then?" Asked Dumbledore, and he got a nod in return. Her eyes locked with his and he repeated the action of Severus, and got the exact same thing in return. He pulled back to see her tilt her head softly, but then she spoke. 

  
  


"Yes, the forest is my home...well, it was. I have decided to move into the castle. I have things that need to be taken care of, you see." She responded, and then she smiled her sweet serene smile, and got a frown in return from the headmaster. 

  
  


"Alas, I cannot allow that, Aurora. You are not a professor, nor a parent; it is out of my hands." The aged headmaster said. This was said with a sigh and a disappointed grandfatherly tone, looking into her eyes he saw not a nod of agreement but a smile that said 'It's not up to you.'

  
  


"It is a good thing you are not in charge of such a thing, hmm?" Aurora said gently, and then turned to the shelf on the nearest wall. "Socrates, may I stay until I desire otherwise?" She spoke and the two heads of house, and the headmaster, watched the hat 'wake up' and respond. 

  
  


"But of course, grandmother, you are always welcome!" The Hat, dubbed Socrates by this woman, spoke. He spoke in a tone that was jovial, eager to please. 

  
  


"Thank you, grandson." She responded, which made the hat wriggle with... pride? Thoughts were cut off as she spoke again. "Well, there you have it, Headmaster. The sorting hat, as you call him, the voice of Hogwarts, has deemed me a guest. I shall be taking the founders' chambers just off of the great hall." She stated and Dumbledore was about to speak again when he was interrupted by the hat. 

  
  


"Just say 'yes Ma'am', Dumbledore! To take a word from Severus, do not be a dunderhead! This is one piece of advice you need to take!" The hat's voice was agitated, as if educating a foolish man. 

  
  


"Socrates!" Came the scolding voice of Aurora, which made the hat shrink. "You apologize, right now. He does not know who I am, so there is no reason for him to react otherwise. He believes himself in charge." She said, not afraid to chastise when it was needed. The hat shuffled and then huffed before 'nodding'.

  
  


"My apologies, headmaster. I forgot you are ignorant to my grandmother's identity." Socrates’ spoke, honestly apologetic. Dumbledore, normally unflappable, had his mouth open in shock and surprise. Once again, however, he was quick to recover. 

  
  


"Yes, well, quite alright... Socrates." Dumbledore spoke in response to the apology, not knowing that it was indeed the hat's name. "Perhaps, Ms. Aurora, you would enlighten me to just who you are?" The grandfatherly tone and twinkle was back, and he got that same serene smile back. 

  
  


"Yes, of course, but first Mr. Potter here must get to bed." She spoke like a teasing mother, and Harry blushed and shrunk a bit, but he was not upset. She kissed him on the cheek and then with a whisper and a wave of her hand he shimmered and vanished. "Do not be alarmed, Headmaster, he is simply being put to bed right now." She nodded and then sat up straighter, the chair shrinking to a one seat piece of furniture. 

  
  


"To get straight to the point, Headmaster, Aurora is not my name. It was a name given to me by my dear friend Rowena when we first met." Aurora said, and she smiled at his blink and then nodded. "Yes, I mean the one you refer to as one of the founders. I met her and the other three some time ago. I am Magic itself." She grinned at his once again flabbergasted expression, Severus scoffing and then flinching softly as her eyes turned to him. 

  
  


"Please, do not think that I am foolish or lost to insanity. I truly am Magic, and all it entails." She spoke with no malice, but still he felt like a child. Their eyes locked again and this time Severus was on the receiving end of the probe. It was not forceful, or completely savage, it was smooth... flawless, and unstoppable. His Occlumency barriers, honed after years of practice were not but sticks to the powerful wind. In what was only several seconds in the physical world, Aurora saw everything he had ever experienced and felt in his magical life. She pulled from his mind and then Severus found himself in the warm, loving embrace of this woman. 

  
  


"It's alright, Severus... everything will be alright." She kissed his head softly and then his left forearm was bared and the evil magic attached to his very core was stripped from him, not even a prickling of pain from said process. "Go on, to bed with you. I must continue speaking with the headmaster." She spoke like a loving mother, and he could do nothing but nod and then leave. Not even a farewell as he seemed in his own world. 

  
  


"So, Albus, I hope that has helped you start to believe me?" Aurora smiled after her words, sitting back down and then gesturing for Minerva to do the same after a chair appeared without even a word from the beautifully robed woman. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Ginerva Weasley blinked softly as she came out of her entranced state, looking around with a soft panic and a gentle scared whimper. She looked at the book in her hands and then yelped at the feet she saw as her eyes were in that direction, looking up slowly to see the woman that had been roaming the halls the past few weeks. 

  
  


"Hello, Ms. Weasley. It is a good thing I ran into you, is it not?" The woman, Aurora, said. Her voice and demeanor serene as always. 

  
  


"Miss Aurora! You can't be here! You're in danger! Please... go, leave!" Ginny whimpered softly, words managed through stuttering, remembering that the beast of Slytherin was not far behind her. She heard the hissing and whimpered again, especially as there was nothing around so that a reflection was seen instead of his terrible yellow eyes. 

  
  


"Ah, is that princess?" Aurora said, making Ginny blink, surprised out of her despair. 

  
  


"What?" Was the pre-teen's eloquent response before Aurora walked past the girl, right into the path of the deadly Basilisk. Said basilisk hissed and his yellow eyes pulsed once... and then again, and again. It confused the beast and then Aurora simply snapped her fingers. 

  
  


"That's quite enough of that, princess. Go back to your chamber, I will see you shortly." The obviously barmy woman spoke to the ancient snake. Said snake hissed softly and then, in a great feat of agility, turned in the hall and... left. Aurora turned to Ginny and smiled, holding out her hand. 

  
  


"The book please, I do not need such a thing in this house." She spoke with a firm, but not hard tone. All Ginny could do was hand it over, the compulsions on the diary nothing to the woman in front of her. She felt relief wash over her as it left her hands, that and a bit of cleansing magic.

  
  


"Good girl, now, why don't you come with me to see the nurse, hmm?" The older woman said, and with those words the two females walked down the hall, on the way she destroyed the book utterly, without even a glance. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


'Professor' Gilderoy Lockhart looked at the woman standing at the back of his fifth year class, and he could only feel nervousness and hesitation as he started his class. If the rumors were true, she was magic itself, and that... that was bad business for him. Her normally ever present smile was gone, and instead she had her eyes locked with his, and he felt... he felt like a cornered mouse to a hungry cat. He was about to question the class when she moved her eyes from him, a relief to be sure, but it was short lived. 

  
  


"Students, class is dismissed." She spoke softly, turning to one boy who was close to her as she started walking towards the front of the class. "Mr. Diggory, tell the headmaster that I have cancelled DADA class for the rest of the week. Thank you." She nodded at him and he nodded back, going off. Sooner rather than later the class was empty save for the two adults, and one of them feared for his being. 

  
  


"You have harmed innocents with your lack of ability and your lies; I will give you one chance, Gilderoy." Her voice was soft, but it was coated with steel. "Flee. Flee for your life, what little reputation you cling to, and never dare to abuse magic as you have again. Do such a thing, and I will never seek you out for justice you so rightly deserve." Aurora spoke, and he grinned sheepishly before nodding and going to pack up. As he was occupied she scanned the room and with a glare removed the cursed stone that was on top of the doorway that led to the DADA teachers chambers. She nodded and then several minutes later Gilderoy came out with his bags. 

  
  


"Excellent, now, go." She said, tone still sharp. He nodded at her command, and then yelped as a snap of her fingers had him not only out of Hogwarts, but on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Gilderoy shuddered and glanced back at the castle before bustling away, he always heard the life of a hermit would be nice and relaxing. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


The rest of the year went without much fuss, save for fifth and seventh years cramming for their exams, but that was normal. Aurora was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, as she usually did the second week in every month, when she noticed something off about the rat that Ronald Weasley carried into said common room. She blinked softly and with a soft flash of her eyes saw what exactly was wrong, she frowned lightly and then stood up, making her way to the boy who had just sat down to play some chess with his friend Harry. 

  
  


"Mr. Weasley?" Aurora spoke gently, getting a bewildered glance from the boy, then a 'Yes. Ma'am?' signaling for her to continue. "Your rat, he looks a bit frail and old, perhaps I can assist his condition?" She smiled, not wanting to spook the boy, or the children around her. Ron nodded and handed her Scabbers, it wasn't like she would hurt him. All the rumors said she was each of the founders and Merlin, and Morgana in one body, and well, even if two of them were snakes, the rest were good! 

  
  


"Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Come, Scabbers, I know just how to make you feel better." She smiled and lightly pet the rat, vanishing without even a sound. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Peter Pettigrew, aka Scabbers the rat, woke up groggy and in a room he did not recognize. He looked about, and saw that there was a window, and a door, but nothing larger than a keyhole for him to scurry through. He went for his wand and then noticed it was gone, he went for his emergency portkey, gone. He tried to apparate, it wasn't happening; it was like his magic wasn't responding to him at all. He whined and then looked around, really looked, and saw a woman sitting in a chair just staring at him. 

  
  


"I see you are finally awake, Peter." The woman spoke, her voice was hard, disappointed. "You have committed betrayal of the highest order, Peter. They were your friends, your family, they helped you grow and learn... and you betrayed them." She said, and Peter whimpered at her words, not out of fear, but of shame. 

  
  


"You have heard whispers, echoes of your so-called dark lord being alive, of his whereabouts. Tell me, and I will grant you a swift judgment. Do not, and your torment shall be long." Her words cut into him and it was like he could feel her anger, though her face was stoic, firm. This was power, he felt it... the Dark Lord had nothing on this woman. 

  
  


"Albania. In the forests... there is said to be a shade, hurting and possessing. Please... before you judge me, remove my shame." He asked, more like begged, and she watched him raise his left sleeve, the hideous mark there for them both to see. Aurora sighed softly, and she could tell he was sincere, having been approached in a moment of severe weakness in his youth. She walked to him and with a soft caress of her fingers the taint to his soul and core were gone. 

  
  


"Your being has been cleansed; now you are to be judged." She said this and touched his head and with a whimper he felt magic wash over him. He wanted to scream, but no sound came from his lips, and with a near violent shudder he collapsed. Aurora shook her head and then with a wave of her hands his body was taken away. She sighed softly and then went to talk with someone who could fix the wrong he had been responsible for. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Aurora walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain, partially disgusted with what was going on in here. She would deal with her disgust later though, she had a minister and head of law enforcement to talk to. She came to the wand check clerk and was politely stopped. 

  
  


"I am going to need your wand, Miss." The almost bored clerk said to her, looking up from his book. 

  
  


"I cannot give you what I do not have, young man. I have no need for a wand." She showed her lack of a wand, and her clear, wand holster less sleeves after responding to him.

  
  


"Are you a muggle then, or perhaps a squib?" The clerk asked, sitting up in interest now after asking. 

  
  


"No, I am not. I can still perform magic; I just have no need for a focus." She demonstrated after her words by wordlessly and of course wandlessly, conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote her name down and then gave him the paper. "I must be going now, young man, do try to be more attentive." With that said she wandered past the check in station, leaving a bewildered man behind her. 

  
  


She came to the lifts and then waited for them to arrive, pressing the button to the appropriate floor, humming to herself as she got semi odd looks. It could be from her sky blue hair, or the robes that shimmered softly, perhaps even the fact that she was barefoot. Either way, she didn't care. She saw, and felt everyone that looked at her, their connections to her were all felt. Some were darker than others; some were the purest of the pure. It was always nice to be around such a myriad of different magic users. She got to her desired destination and lightly tapped on the desk where the receptionist of the head of the DMLE was writing something, getting a slightly startled reaction. 

  
  


"Uh, can I help you Ms.?" Asked the receptionist, and she got a small smile in return. 

  
  


"Yes, you can, young lady. I am looking to speak with Madam Amelia Bones, if you would alert her to my presence." Spoke Aurora, the smile never leaving her face. "My name is Aurora, by the way, just Aurora." She nodded at the unasked question, then made a 'shoo' gesture for the younger woman to move. As she did Aurora looked around, humming softly as she waited. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Madam Amelia Bones was trying her very best not to just... snap at the three men in front of her. It was bothersome, to say the very least, everything they were trying to push onto her. Only one was speaking, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, but the other two were pulling the strings. Lucius Malfoy was sitting behind the minister, a superior look on his face, while Walden Macnair had a similar look on his face. They were trying to cut the budget, again, for her Aurors. She blinked at the interruption of her door being knocked on. Smiling inwardly, she could always count on Jessica to give her a reprieve. 

  
  


"What is it, Jessica?" Asked Amelia, her receptionist coming in part way. Obviously intimidated by the ministry Executioner and one of the 'reformed' death eaters, not to mention the minister. 

  
  


"Uhm... there is a Miss Aurora here to see you, it seems pretty important." The young witch spoke, holding in a whimper at the glare she got from two of the three males in the room. 

  
  


"Send her in, Jessica." Amelia smiled, looking at Malfoy as he glared at her. 

  
  


"Truly, Madam Bones, you are not postponing our meeting for someone who obviously doesn't understand proper protocol." Drawled the Lord Malfoy, getting a not so nice smile from the elder female. 

  
  


"I am sure it is not something that can't be taken care of quickly, surely you aren't so busy that you cannot spare a few minutes?" Amelia asked, the question rhetorical of course. She turned to the door as it opened again, and the woman who was looking to speak with her entering. 

  
  


"You must be Aur-" Amelia's words were cut off as she heard a sickening snap as the neck of Macnair was turned sharply, causing him to twitch and slump to the ground. She turned quickly, wand drawn and pointed at the woman who entered, who was lowering her hand, in a post-snapping position.

  
  


"Wand out and down!" Amelia barked, going straight into Auror mode. She might have not liked the man, but she was not about to allow murder in her office. 

  
  


"I have no wand, Madam Bones; please put yours down and we will have a civil conversation." Aurora spoke, her voice soft as she looked at the fresh corpse on the floor. "He has had far too many chances, and his gold will no longer taint the ministry." She looked back at the head of the DMLE with a gentle smile before looking at the other two in the office, frozen in their seats... but not by fear. 

  
  


"What did you do to them? And I will not say it again, wand out and down!" Amelia demanded again, letting out a rather undignified yelp as she found her wand being placed on her desk and her rump in her seat as she was secured by an invisible force. 

  
  


"That's better, don't you think? Of course it is. Now, onto business." The woman, clearly using wandless magic, spoke. As she did she made a gesture and the seats of Fudge and Lucius moved, another one appearing before she sat down. 

  
  


"My name is Aurora, given to me by four dear friends nearly one thousand years ago. It is simple, and easy to remember, but I normally do not have a name. I am magic, pure and simple. What you feel in your body, your magical core, is there as a gift from me. The spells you use, that you create, that is my allowance." She said, before she nodded and leaned back, hands elegantly on her lap, Amelia looking at her with incredulity. 

  
  


"Alright, seeing as we are all under your mercy." Amelia said, glancing at the frozen alert rune she had not been able to press. "What are you here to speak of?" Amelia asked. 

  
  


"Well, first I must apologize, for the mess I created." With a flick of her wrist, Aurora vanished the corpse of Macnair. "More importantly, Madam Bones, I am here to right a wrong. You see, upon some investigation of a certain form, I discovered that residing in Azkaban prison is an inmate who is completely innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Not only that, Madam Bones, but he was put there without a trail." All of this was spoken gently, and the last bit made Amelia hiss in anger and surprise. 

  
  


"Who is this person? Why were they denied a trial? How long have they been there?" Amelia asked, and an outsider would wonder why she just... accepted this. Amelia would tell them that she lived in a world of magic, where anything was possible. 

  
  


"A one Sirius Orion Black." Spoke the blue haired woman. "I discovered the real Betrayer of the Potter family, and judged him. He was found guilty and sent to his punishment. It would be a simple task of dousing him with Veritaserum, something he is nearly twelve years overdue." She then turned to look at a now partially unfrozen Cornelius Fudge. 

  
  


"I want to let you know, Cornelius, that I am disappointed in you. Disappointed, and agitated that you state you are the minister in my name. Do shape up, will you?" She nodded and then turned to Lucius. "The only thing keeping you from joining your... associate’s fate is your family. Do not make me regret this." She then turned back to Amelia, who was now free to move. "I do hope this is taken care of, Madam Bones. Please, have justice done. I would not want to tear Azkaban asunder." She then stood up, her chair vanishing... and then she vanished. 

  
  


Amelia was of two minds about this, one part of her wanted to just write it off, but a part of her was curious. That second part won out and she bid the two males a good day before she went to the records department, she had to find out. It didn't hurt that there was a small compulsion for her to do just that.

  
  


~MI~

  
  


Harry Potter frowned as he got back from yet another conversation with the headmaster, and he did not like what he was told. Apparently, because he had to be protected, he had to return to the Dursleys. He had to return to his summer hell. He was so occupied with his bothersome thoughts that he ran into the woman whom he had met all those months ago. He stumbled back a bit but caught himself, looking up at her with a gentle, apologetic smile. 

  
  


"Sorry, Ms. Aurora. I wasn't looking where I was going." He got a smile in return and then a stroke to his cheek, which he sighed and leaned into. She always made him feel so much better when she did that, he loved it. 

  
  


"Quite alright, child. What had you so distracted, hmm?" She started walking with him, hands behind her as she did so. That was his go ahead to tell her exactly what was bothering him, and when he finished he huffed gently. 

  
  


"He said that I would understand when I was older, that I was far too young to comprehend his reasons." Harry grumbled, crossing his arms as he stopped to lean on a wall. "I know I am young, but he could at least try, you know?" He sniffed and then slumped softly. "I just wanted to maybe stay with Ron, or maybe even Hermione. I hate the Dursley's." He grumbled again, wiping away an angry tear. 

  
  


"Oh, my sweet child." Aurora spoke, tugging him close, running her fingers through his hair. "I told you I would take care of it, didn't I? I would never go against a personal vow." She smiled and caressed his cheek, after lifting his chin so he could look at her. "Go make sure you are all packed, your summer will not be one of turmoil, alright? I shall see you at Kings Cross, off you go then." He nodded and after a gentle kiss to his head he went off, and she turned to take care of a few things before her conversation with a certain headmaster. 

  
  


~MI~

  
  


It was the end of the year staff meeting, the students halfway to Kings Cross station by now. Dumbledore leaned back and thought of the change that had happened this year, due to one woman, magic itself. He sighed softly and was about to call attention to his staff, who were talking amongst themselves, when the door opened. Dumbledore held in a sigh at the woman who entered, a woman who while she had helped, had been a bit of a thorn in his side. 

  
  


"Ah, Ms. Aurora, what can we do for you?" Dumbledore asked genially, gesturing for her to sit. She thanked him for the seat but remained standing. 

  
  


"I am simply here to inform you, headmaster, that for the summer it may be difficult to communicate with Mr. Potter." She spoke softly, hands on the back of the chair she was standing behind. 

  
  


"And why is that, my dear?" He asked softly, confusion and worry in his eyes. 

  
  


"Why, that's simple, Dumbledore, I will be showing him the world. A summer where he can enjoy himself as a child as he should be." She nodded, as if that was it, and it was. She was just being polite about letting him know. 

  
  


"Ah, I see. I am afraid I cannot allow that, my dear. You see, his home holds very powerful wards, it is for his protection." He nodded, smiling softly before she raised an eyebrow. 

  
  


"Are you telling me, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, that these wards are more protection than being in the presence of  _ Magic Itself? _ " She asked in a gentle tone, but the steel, the agitated disappointment in her voice had everyone flinching. He shook his head softly, defeated, and she nodded. "I thought not. Have a lovely summer, everyone." With that she left... as in she vanished without a sound. Dumbledore sighing and leaning back, he hoped the meeting went better than that small visit. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I could do more with this, but I felt a little strained getting this far, either way, I hope someone likes it. Read, review, enjoy!


End file.
